


[Podfic] Half Midnight In The Arse-Crack Of Winter

by irrationalpie



Series: [Podfic] Biscuitverse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animated podfic, Animation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crying In The Bathroom Like A Real Grown-Up, Johnlockary - Freeform, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Roller Skating Bar, Self-Esteem Issues NOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: A brief interlude in a roller skating bar. Yknow. Like ya do.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: [Podfic] Biscuitverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091057
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Half Midnight In The Arse-Crack Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Midnight In The Arse-Crack Of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872139) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 
  * Inspired by [Kay2 has Entered Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006056) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf). 



> The work that inspired this is [part 6 in the Biscuitverse series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/81361), which I am shamelessly starting with because it's shorter than the ones before it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. This particular fic occurs vaguely post His Last Vow, but in a somewhat lighter fluffier universe. Thanks for the blanket permission to podfic, [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan)!
> 
> I recommend watching the associated [animation here](https://irrationalpie7.github.io/biscuitverse6/) while listening. It was inspired by the animation that goes with [Kay2 has Entered Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006056). Thanks to [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf) for sharing their code and answering my questions about it!

[View the animation here](https://irrationalpie7.github.io/biscuitverse6/)

[Download or listen online here (7.6 MB/6:20 minutes)](https://irrationalpie7.github.io/biscuitverse6/Biscuitverse6.mp3)


End file.
